Love Actually
by Batya
Summary: Various oneshots about all the pairings in KKJ 3: the prettiest flower: What happens when Access tries to bring Fin flowers?still rated T for whatever
1. One sided love

**My only comment is that as much as I am a Maron/Chiaki fan I can really relate to Miyako…So I wrote this story to describe how she feels about Maron and Chiaki(and if you all think this is out of character then whatever…I could see this happening)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKJ or any of its characters…not even chiakisniff**

One-sided love

It was the school dance and we all decided to go as a group; it was Maron, Chiaki, Linchou, and I.

Now Maron is much braver than me when it comes to dancing. Its probably the only time I let my shyness show. But to be honest I think I am a terrible dancer. I sat on the sidelines and watched Maron do some fancy footwork. Chiaki danced too. Linchou tried to dance. I will admit I did giggle a little when I saw but I managed to stifle it.

Fellow bad dancers shouldn't laugh at each other!

Maron of course noticed me sitting there and wouldn't stand for it. She ran over and pulled me up. Then grabbing my wrist she towed me into our group. Then grabbing my hands she twirled me around and with mock seriousness tried to tango with me. We all laughed. Chiaki felt compelled to do the same with Linchou much to Linchou's dismay. That time I did allow myself to laugh.

I will admit I was starting to enjoy myself. Chiaki went off saying he would take a walk and get some fresh air. It had gotten so warm in the room that we couldn't blame him.

But I of course being pathetic as I am…I followed him. He was standing by the water fountain and some girl I didn't recognize came up to him.

"Chiaki-kun" she said with a slight bow

"I have a confession to make…I have had a crush on you since you came to this school… will you go out with me?" from a distance I could see the courage it took to say that. He looked sad.

"I'm sorry but I can't"

"It's ok I understand…good day" and with that she went off. Chiaki stared at her retreating figure. He looked genuinely upset. He walked over to a corner by one of the windows and sat down hugging his knees to his chest.

I walked over to him trying to act like I hadn't witnessed the whole thing

"Chiaki?"

"Miyako do you think I'm a bad person?" he asked quietly

"No! Why would you think that?" I really had no idea why he would think that

"I think I am a bad person"

"What do you mean?"

"A girl just told me she like me and I had to turn her down because…" I already knew the rest of his sentence

"Because of Maron…" I finished. He looked at me and for a moment it looked like he felt terrible. I knew he was thinking about what had happened with his fiancé as well. I hadn't told him about my feelings though. I knew he liked Maron and she liked him. I wouldn't come between that. But as I sat there and stared at him I could feel my own confession welling up in my throat. I so wanted to tell him the truth. But I knew the answer and moreover I know what it would do to him. And as much as I loved Chiaki it was more important for Jeanne to be happy. She was a good friend to me and I would be a good friend to her.

I simply did what I could do. I wrapped my arms around him in an embrace. A friend's embrace nothing more. I could feel my heart break as I put on a big smile and told him

"Go back inside I'm sure Maron's wondering were you are" he smiled and stood up.

"Thank you Miyako…you're a good friend" I knew he meant it too…it only made the pain worse, but I simply smiled and nodded

"I'll join you soon" he nodded and went back in.

I saved my tears for when I was safely back home.

Then I cried for hours.

**Poor Miyako :( Please Review I do love those reviews so much **


	2. They have loved and Lost

**Ok this is partially stuff from the episode after she finds out and partially stuff of my own invention….its set sometime after she finds out about Chiaki being Sinbad but I don't know when**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own KKJ**

They have loved and lost

"Chiaki don't interfere!" Jeanne's voice rang out over the noise of the demon they were facing.

"I'm not going to let you face this alone!" Chiaki/Sinbad yelled back

_Earlier that day…_

"_Miyako have you seen Maron?" He asked._

"_No I haven't seen her all day! I'm really worried about her." Her brown eyes were slightly teary._

"_She's been upset ever since you two got into that fight and now she's run off!"_

_He knew exactly what 'fight' she was talking about…but a fight didn't really describe what had happened a few days ago when Maron found out that Sinbad was his alter ego. _

_He never realized the meaning of heartbreak until the day when Maron stood before him and said _

"_I will never trust anyone again"_

_He had done that to her. He had broken her heart and his own too._

_He had tried to talk to her a million times and explain himself to her but every time he managed to get near her she would make up an excuse and run away. The pain he felt every time she turned her back was immense._

_And now she had run away, because of him. Considering the danger that followed her everywhere it was extremely dangerous. He knew he needed to find her_

He could see that her power wasn't enough against this demon. Her ribbon was easily deflected as was his boomerang. They were in deep trouble, and he wasn't sure if sheer determination would be enough this time.

_He had found her in the park._

"_Maron!" she turned to him._

"_Go away Chiaki I won't forgive a servant of the devil"_

"_Maron please just forget about that for a moment and listen to me!"_

"_Why should I?"_

_That was when the demon showed up._

That was when the demon sent a jet of violet fire from his mouth straight at Maron. Chiaki saw it coming and ran in front of her using his body as a shield.

"Chiaki stop protecting me!" Jeanne/Maron yelled trying to push him aside. She was willing to get hurt but she didn't want other people getting hurt because of her. Chiaki remained immobile

"Chiaki move!" he looked at her with a smile. You could see the pain he was feeling and yet he managed to smile for her. Her emotions were in turmoil. She wanted to trust Chiaki because she loved him. But he was a servant of the devil and therefore her enemy.

"Maron you asked why you should forgive and you have a point…I don't deserve forgiveness."

"Chiaki…" the stream of fire ended and Chiaki collapsed on the floor.

"Chiaki!" She moved to kneel beside him. Then the demon aimed another wave of fire at them. She moved away from Chiaki so he wouldn't get hit again.

Meanwhile Chiaki was slowly pushing himself off the ground and getting to his feet. Jeanne dodged the demons attacks successfully.

But the demon had successfully backed her into a corner. Chiaki ran to defend her. She was trying to get away when the demon lashed out again

"Maron!" he got there just in time, once again blocking the demons attack with his body

"CHIAKI!!!!!" she knelt beside him.

"Answer me Chiaki! Please!" There were tears in her eyes as she gently put his head in her lap.

"Maron…I know you will probably never trust me again... But I could never live with myself if something happened to you…So I will always protect you…no matter what." Her eyes widened as his closed. She wasn't sure they would open again. Tears welled up in her eyes as Maron wrapped her arms around him.

It was the demon's roar that brought her back to reality.

She gently placed Chiaki on the ground and faced the demon.

"You may have just killed the one person I cared about the most. I will never forgive you for that" If words could do harm then the ferocity of that statement would have cut the demon in half.

But Chiaki wasn't dead and somehow in his haze he heard her say that.

_The one she cared about the most? _He thought in disbelief. He cracked one eye open and saw Jeanne seal the demon. She transformed back into Maron and knelt down beside him once more.

She stared down at his face in silence. Her mind was in a torment.

It was good that a servant of the devil was hurt or killed

And at the same time there nothing Maron wanted more than to see those eyes open again.

And as if god really did answer her prayers. His eyes did slowly open.

They said nothing for what seemed to be forever

"Does this mean I've been forgiven?" he asked softly. She bit her lip as she helped him sit up but didn't answer.

"It means nothing Chiaki go home" she told him softly. But her eyes told him something completely different. She stood up and left him there.

It was true that she wouldn't tell him that she trusted him for some time yet. But deep down she knew she already did.

Chiaki knew it too.

They had both loved and lost and then regained.

**Oooh the fluffbunnies attack again…well I hope this isn't utter crap…but you have to R&R so I know its not K?**

**Adieu **


	3. The Prettiest Flower

**Well this is post series…just so you know I haven't read the manga so I know fin and access have a bit of back-story but I cant get my hands on the manga and consequently I have no idea what happened so ….I'm just going by what I saw in the series**

It was another morning in the human world. Or at least for the humans it was. Access sat on the edge of Chiaki's bed in deep concentration.

Chiaki himself was just waking up. He sat up and stared at the small angel with bleary brown eyes. He ran a hand through his blue hair. He knew that look well enough to know that Access was probably thinking of Fin. And he was correct.

"Chiaki?"

"Yea?"

"What do girls like?"

"Well they tend to like sweets and pretty things…flowers and chocolates in general" Chiaki told him. Access frowned in concentration

"Chiaki I will see you later!" he called before flying out the window.

"Good luck lover boy" Chiaki muttered as he smiled and shook his head.

Meanwhile Access was combing all the gardens in there area. As he did he planned what he might say to her.

'_Your amazing and so is this flower!'_

"…No that won't work"

'_Well I love flowers and I love you too!'_

"Saying I love flowers makes me sound like a sissy!"

and it went on like this for some time. Finally Access let out a frustrated yell and pounded the ground with his fists when Maron spotted the little angel on the sidewalk.

"Access?" She asked

"Oh!...hi Maron" They had been introduced by Chiaki.

"What's wrong Access?"

"I'm trying to figure out what to say to Fin when I see her and give her a flower!" he whined.

Maron knelt down and scooped him up in her hands holding him at eyelevel.

"Well I won't help you with what to say because that should come from your heart…but I will tell you that Fin loves roses"

"Roses? Really? Thanks Maron"

"No problem Access…and you'll find her at the apartment by the way." He nodded and was off.

He flew over to a local flower shop and went to the bouquet of Roses. He tried to pick up the whole Bouquet but it was too big and heavy. Instead he examined the roses and found one that was just beginning to bloom.

"Perfect!" He flew back to the apartment

Fin was sitting by the window. She was feeling kind of depressed today.

'_And it's not because of Access! It has nothing to do with him!' _She thought

That was when Access tapped on the window.

"What do you want?!" she demanded as she opened the window.

"Just a moment of your time" Access said as politely as he could so as not to offend her.

"Fine…just a moment" she told him trying to stay stern.

It was getting harder and harder to keep him away and as much as she didn't want to admit it…maybe she didn't want him to go away.

He dove down to the window sill and came back up with a beautiful rose.

Fin's eyes widened in amazement

…_I love roses….but I have to stay angry…stay angry Fin, angry!_

"I found the prettiest flower for the prettiest fairy ever" he said blushing. Fin's face reddened

"Well I guess…uh…" she couldn't even muster up the anger to hit him

"Thank…you…" she muttered. Access's face lit up in a big smile.

He turned to go.

"Wait Access!" he turned to her

"Yes?"

Fin, blushing a bright crimson flew over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Access's eyes widened as he laid his hand on his cheek.

"And that was a just a thank you!" Fin exclaimed as she shut the window.

Access remained there in front of the window with that wide eyed look for awhile longer before he flew back to his apartment.

It was a start…next he would try chocolates!


End file.
